landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Euverlèk:Dârtsekroeansstried 2014
Tsjwarkwië? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 6 apr 2014 09:46 (UTC) :Waat is daomit? :P --Ooswesthoesbes 7 apr 2014 10:59 (UTC) (venoed g'r universitèèt :P) ::'T is takkeviekie :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 7 apr 2014 14:47 (UTC) :::Wiezoea det? :P --OuWTB 8 apr 2014 07:03 (UTC) ::::Wiel det Lèmbörgsj is :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 8 apr 2014 14:49 (UTC) :::::Wiels doe neet wèts waat sjoean spräök zeen :o --OuWTB 9 apr 2014 08:00 (UTC) ::::::Det vet jag visst :o Anyway, wouldn't "Chwarkwië" have been possible? Chvarqvian ís /x/ è :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 9 apr 2014 13:38 (UTC) :::::::Nein. /xw/ i g'm Lèmbörgsje is ein allofoean dèr kómbinaasje /hw/, wèlch gesjreve wuuerdj es "w". Warkwië zuutj neet oet :P --OuWTB 11 apr 2014 17:12 (UTC) ::::::::Doe kluuchefs, "Warkwië" is mieër takkaviekie es "Tsjwarkwië" :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12 apr 2014 07:59 (UTC) :::::::::Meh Chwarkië hej ouch gekós, meh zoea zègk ich det nömmer :P --OuWTB 12 apr 2014 08:07 (UTC) ::::::::::Det is ouch takkeviekie :o Göf det ouch netakkeviekie möglikheijer? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12 apr 2014 13:17 (UTC) :::::::::::Lègk èns get veur denne :P --OuWTB 13 apr 2014 09:32 (UTC) ::::::::::::Is det e nein? Göf det gein netakkeviekie möglikheijer? Wöl det zègke det 't Lèmbörgsj ouch takkeviekie zie? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13 apr 2014 11:15 (UTC) :::::::::::::"Det 't Lèmbörgsj ouch takkeviekie zie" is 'ne takkaviekieë zats :P Mer es doe ei good veurbeildj haes veur g'm perblieëme den maags se det gaeve :P --OuWTB 14 apr 2014 04:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::::"Perblieëme" is e takkeviekie wårdj :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14 apr 2014 05:35 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Wiezoea det? :P --OuWTB 15 apr 2014 09:38 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Zieës doe det neet? Haes doe waol genåg bloodbieër gedrónke? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15 apr 2014 12:01 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Meh wiezoea is det waordj takkeviekie? :o Nein, ich dringendj mieë gaon zoepe :P --OuWTB 15 apr 2014 15:53 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::"Per-". Men "problieëme" is ouch takkeviekie, èn "probleme" is gein Lèmbörgsj. Wieër ein wårdj woveur 't gein netakkeviekieë variante göf :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16 apr 2014 05:37 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Ramlogisj :P Pro- is ömmer per- i g'm Lèmbörgsje (bebeildj: perdöksje), ódder det is versmóltje i g'm stamme (bebeildj: prómmenaad) :o --OuWTB 17 apr 2014 06:53 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Per- is takkeviekie ('t mót pro- zeen) èn in 't Lèmbörgsj is pro- ouch takkeviekie (Lèmbörgsj èn wårdj mit pro- is gein gooje kómbinaasje), dös 't gein netakkeviekie möglik wårdj vör "perblieëm" èn de anger wårdj mit per-. 't Lèmbörgsj is gewån takkeviekie :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17 apr 2014 11:27 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Noe mót ich bäöke :'( Me kan ömmer ouch belètsel broeke :o --OuWTB 18 apr 2014 07:24 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::"Belètsel" is neet takkeviekie :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18 apr 2014 11:47 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::: :o Den broek det waordj :P --OuWTB 18 apr 2014 15:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Dèt lieëk mir e gooie óplossing vör g'm belètsel :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18 apr 2014 17:24 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Die gooj leuzing hèltj v'r d'rin denne :P --OuWTB 19 apr 2014 09:51 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Det is e gooj idee :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19 apr 2014 10:01 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::Weite 'ch OuWTB 20 apr 2014 08:30 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Doe weits tö väöl :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 20 apr 2014 08:31 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mitweite 'ch --OuWTB 21 apr 2014 10:17 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Det weits se nör wiel ich det gezègkj höb :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21 apr 2014 17:38 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Kins se det bewieze den? :o --OuWTB 22 apr 2014 09:10 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Mit magieë kinne'ch det :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 22 apr 2014 13:30 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Den dooch det :P --OuWTB 22 apr 2014 14:08 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Weite 'ch --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 23 apr 2014 05:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ich zeen nag neet väöl gebäören anges :P --OuWTB 23 apr 2014 17:43 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::'t Einige magie det ich gebroeke höb is 't bewieësmagie. Det köns se neet zieë :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 24 apr 2014 19:33 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Meh wie weit v'r den des se get bewezen haes? :o --OuWTB 25 apr 2014 14:44 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Ich dènkj det ich daorvör mieër magie mót broeke :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 25 apr 2014 16:57 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Den dooch det :P --OuWTB 26 apr 2014 13:30 (UTC) Is 't Dårtsekrånstried vertraogdj? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11 mei 2014 11:26 (UTC) :Nen, men det guuef nör gein ópdatieëring veur g'm wikieë :o --OuWTB 12 mei 2014 05:12 (UTC) ::Wen zöl det waol ein ópdatieëring gaeve? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12 mei 2014 11:52 (UTC) :::Mörge väöllik? :o --OuWTB 12 mei 2014 16:00 (UTC) ::::Good :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 12 mei 2014 17:33 (UTC) Did Lódwik Róttem and Jónbaer Wöllems cheat? :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14 mei 2014 05:44 (UTC) :Why? :P --OuWTB 14 mei 2014 14:43 (UTC) ::They defeated Erik Berg and Lesley Mbeze :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14 mei 2014 16:49 (UTC) :::Erik should be proud, cuz he never made the finals before, and Lesley should be proud to be the first one to defend his country in the Dârtsekroeansstried :P --OuWTB 15 mei 2014 10:16 (UTC) ::::That's true :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15 mei 2014 13:55 (UTC)